stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Empire History
Introduction The Elemental Empire is a kingdom that is made from 19 islands in north-eastern Inamorta. Its the third empire in Stick Empires. The Idea is that you can cheaply buy elementals, and turn them into stronger troops by mixing 2 or 4 of them together. But how did it basically all start? The Elemental Empire was created much more years ago then Order. When they progressed and developed themselves, Inamorta was a total wasteland with nothing in it. How did it start? oh. Good question. In island of Fudurnulus, A small island in the east, Earth Elementals were evolutionary created from the basic of Crawlers. They found gold, and started developing. Earth Elementals learned how to change shape to Chomplers, and they started creating all these beautiful cultures. They founded how fire works, and some of them learnt to control fire. In this time, meanwhile, Order was still a wasteland, but with little cultures such as clubwraths.... What about the water and the air? Yeh. Water Elementals were first found in the icebergs in the North. They learnt to swim and they found Fudurnulus, or in Old Elementan: Pukudurnuluju. They fought the Earth Elementals and Fire Elementans for few weeks, but then, a stick from Kastalulimitos, came and changed it. Arajanek Kurikusuju He, a stick from Island of Kastalumitios, made peace between the sticks and taught them to build and mix together and to change shape. With thousands of years, Air Elementals were created, and more creatures were invented. His son, Jikersupaku Kurikusuju, found the poisoning abillity, and developed the weird cultures that belong to the elements, like the Marashuju Kabahki holiday when everyone wears demon masks, to remind them all of the rueful day 1000+ years ago, when the elements killed king Bomkishibamai, the Duraku king of Bomburakuju.They eat quince with and gave syrup to remember how they took his fruits. The amazing culture With the years, the elements were curious and found other islands. In the island of Durukauju, some weird and annoying cultures greeted the elementals, which made them dispise them... The Elementan Island Wars The elements fought the other nations such as Durakus and Zurijons for years, but at the end they defeated them and killed them all. When all the islands were discovered, Order started showing up as nations of different pagans. The elements thought that a massive octopus carried the world, and they did not know that other living things existed. Elementals believed in many strange gods, and they didnt eat animals. All what they ate was plants and leaves, and once a month, they were allowed to eat wheat..... Why do they have glass heads and elements in them? They were put on a spell by Arajanek, that means which their heads is their storages for Energy and communication tools with gods, because they didn't believe in brains. The Outbreak In the quite end of the Order-Chaos Wars, Juggerknights escaped to the northern sea, and found themselves in a mysterious island called Himerlulu. They found the elements, and called an eclipsor to send this message to medusa. Medusa didn't manage to get the message, because elements attacked the coast and conquered some parts of Deadland. Order was annoyed and started attacking them. King Sperkanus ordered large numbered soldiers to the territories in order to force the elements to leave. But, nevertheless, the elements wanted to see the other land, and they created the borrowing tactic to charge Order bases. They kept on fighting, when some rebels from chaos who remained, started attacking them both, what made Order and Elemental Empires stop fighting and helping each other. Is that the end? You can develop Stick Empires. Make maps. Add pages. Make tutorials. Play the game. Membership. Add new ideas. The land of Inamorata is the best, every time I think of making my own world, I keep on thinking: "Why not add Inamorta to my Fantasy World"..... So it didn't end! Come on, play, and make the creators have motivation to develop Stick Empires!!! There more to the story. Read on to the story of element vs order and chaos(peace) Category:History